Alice, the witch
by CollyinSA
Summary: Alice is an ill-mannered witch, though she hides her true nature quite well. Harry is an arrogant wizard according to Alice. Now in their fourth year will they finally get along?


**CHAPTER 1**

Alice sat silently at her desk at the back of the transfiguration classroom. Today was yet another day of irritation for her. Many people would be quite shocked if she were ever to say anything bad about the infamous Harry Potter. She knew all too well how every girl in her classes fawned over him. Not to mention the fact that she a Hufflepuff was known for being the very essence of kindness.

However, Harry Potter caused her constant pain, she couldn't stand the sight of him. Harry Potter, or how she referred to him his majesty the King of Hogwarts sat only two seats in front of her. For three whole years their relationship had been nothing but teasing from him, he made sure she suffered immensely. Though others in their classes saw it as light bickering, that was not the case. Though this year they had even fewer classes together and to be honest she felt relieved.

Her best friend Milly sat next to her and have been going on and on about his majesty all morning, "I heard Susan telling Hannah that a third year actually saw Harry adding his name to the goblet. Do you think he did it?"

Alice looked at her best friend Milly a dark haired rosy cheeked witch. She smiled trying to hide her irritation on the subject. Before she could give a response Milly continued.

"I think he didn't enter himself, but perhaps someone else did it perhaps a teacher wanted to see him compete," Milly whispered and looked in Harry's direction.

"Come on then, if you like him so much, should I go ask him if he has a girlfriend?"

"What…." Milly exclaimed, "Are you mad?"

"Well, you're always the one going on and on about him. You should go for it."

Milly thought for a moment, and a smile grew around the edges of her mouth.

She agreed, "well I guess there is no point in not asking him."

"Well, yes. All you have to lose is your dignity I guess."

Milly hit her arm, "can you at least pretend that you're my friend. This is my life we're talking about."

"Yeah, sure. So, what do you want me to say to him, then?" Alice said rolling her eyes.

Milly thought about it for a while, however, before should could continue class started and the two girls could not finish their conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later Alice walked through the front courtyard in front of the castle. She was searching for his majesty.

She and Milly had planned exactly what she should say and even rehearsed the speech several times. Milly seemed very stressed that she would say the wrong thing. Alice very quickly regretted her decision to help her friend. "Why was she always getting herself involved in these situations?" she thought to herself. She never considered that Milly would actually want to go through with such a scheme, she should have come herself.

As Alice was walking towards where a second year said they saw Harry she saw Hagrid the ground keepers hut. Harry seemed to have some connection with the half giant which seemed like an odd friendship to her. He was always talking to Hagrid and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger also seemed to be close to him.

When she finally got near the hut she saw Harry walking towards her, "this is it" she thought. She walked right up to him.

"Hi, there." was all she could say.

"Hi," Harry said looking slightly confused but as arrogant as always.

"So, Harry. I'll get straight to my point. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Suddenly, a big grin was on Harry's face and he looked at her in a way that made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Why do ask? Are you volunteering?"

Alice stood there quite shocked, he was teasing her.

"Excuse me, Harry. I'm definitely not asking for myself. Like I would ever go out with you." she snorted.

She realised that he was looking at her with those eyes, he probably saw the awful person that she hid so well from everybody else.

She quickly tried to correct her mistake, "sorry, I got a bit carried away."

He moved closer to her and she felt the space between him and her get smaller until his face was very close to hers.

"Who likes me, then?" was all he said.

It took her a moment to get her voice back and she finally stepped away from him to say, "actually it is my friend, Milly. she really likes you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed since she had the talk with Harry Potter.

The whole saga has been eating at her now for the last few days and she is finding it rather difficult to forget.

"Why did I get involved?" she thought.

In the end, she had to break the news to her best friend that there was probably no chance between her and Harry. In fact, she was certain of it since he had plainly said so himself.

 _"I'm sorry to say no to your friend but I already have someone I like." that was his entire reply._

This she had to convey to her best friend who of course was crushed. Milly had been sulking all week since then and Alice couldn't find any possible way to cure her friends melancholy

Luckily the weekend came rather quickly that week. Friday Alice and Milly were at the back of their transfiguration class again. This week Professor McGonagall had decided that the fourth years should start studying for the OWL's in some areas already.

"Urgh," sighed Milly, "I'm too depressed to get this spell right. And now I have to see Harry here for an entire hour."

"I'm sorry, Milly, I should never have suggested to help you out."

Her best friend smiled at her lovingly and Alice felt relieved that she wasn't looking too low today compared to the previous days. In all honesty, she was getting more irritated by his majesty by the day. Since, the incident she was just seeing him everywhere, which is probably why she has been in such a foul mood all day.

The day before the first challenge of the Triwizard Tournament had arrived and every student, professor and elf alike were talking about it. Many bets were going around the castle betting on Harry Potter's success.

After Transfiguration Milly went to her afternoon classes and Alice found her way to the library for self-study. The library was her sanctuary for getting school work done, she always did her best studying here. Luckily, she didn't live in the library, she never understood how Hermoine Granger could be there all the time.

She had just found an open table at the back of the library and settled in when a figure sat down across from her. When she looked up to argue she looked straight into the shining green eyes of Harry.

He spoke first, "how are things going?"

"Fine," was all she said, the anger was suddenly bubbling inside of her. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to talk to her.

They sat there in silence, until finally, she said, "so do you know what the first challenge is yet."

He appeared rather excited when he answered, "yes, I've heard and I'm terrified. Do you want to know what it is?"

She hesitated for a few seconds, then nodded.

Harry came slightly forward, leaning over the table towards her as if to share some incredible secret, "the first challenge is… dragons."

"DRAGONS…" she was completely shocked, he Harry Potter had to fight a dragon.

"Don't say that so loud, you never know who is listening," Harry said in a low voice.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm just so shocked, can't you still get out of this. Dragons are some of the most vicious magical creatures out there," she whispered

Harry folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, "So you think I can't do it?"

There it was again and she remembered for a moment why she always despised the guy so much. His arrogance astonished her sometimes.

He continued before she could give a reply, "or… are you perhaps worried about me then?" he was leaning forward towards her again.

He was teasing her, she let out a sigh.

"Do really think I'm worried because of you? There is a reason the ministry of magic placed an age restriction on this tournament. I'd be worried if any other fourth was competing as well."

Harry's face fell as she finished speaking, "so. you think I entered myself?"

"Well if you say you didn't I'll believe you, but ... "she stopped before she said anything else.

She knew there was no way for Harry to get out of the Tournament now, so she decided to wish him well.

"Well good luck for tomorrow, Harry. I'm sure you'll survive." she smiled at him before getting continuing her studies. Harry never did any work, he only stared at her for a few minutes before excusing himself.

Alice sat slightly confused, thinking about him for a while. Why didn't he engage an argument with her so much this year? Normally they would've had some sort of disagreement by now. This year was different.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look at him, Alice. Isn't he just the most gorgeous man you have ever seen."

Alice looked at the podium where all the Triwizard Tournament champions stood awaiting the first challenge. Harry looked worried, but she knew all too well that he wouldn't back down that easily.

"I know you think Harry is the hottest guy in our school, Milly, but most gorgeous man ever... have you hit your head recently."

Milly looked right at her, "Harry Potter, I'm quite over him now. I can't believe I was so blind when the handsome Viktor Krum was in front of me all along."

"Mill, yesterday you were still sad and depressed about Harry? You can't have moved on so quickly."

"Why not? Why should I care about a guy that doesn't like me? Besides, Viktor is foreign. There is no other man as sexy as him."

Alice felt relief that her friend was feeling better, she couldn't stand seeing her suffering. Milly was the shining light in her rather dull miserable life. She never said anything bad about others. She was gentle and kind without being overbearing.

The first challenge began half an hour later and the crowds were cheering. Alice was all nerves and wondered how one Harry Potter was feeling while waiting. Cedric Diggory was the first to participate and Alice immediately found that he was still the most handsome Hufflepuff she'd ever seen. She started blushing as she saw him standing getting ready for the dragon, she was absolutely dreading what was about to happen.

Cedric definitely lived up to his name, he was well known as a very intelligent guy throughout the school. Recently most of Hogwarts was on his side thinking that Harry Potter had taken his shining moment. Cedric rather quickly found a way to outsmart the dragon though he didn't quite make it out of the arena without a scratch.

After two more champions successfully completed the challenge it was Harry Potters turn. As he entered the whole arena went silent, and Alice found her heart had nearly stopped. She suddenly didn't want to watch, she was so afraid that something was going to happen to him. The boy she hated for over three years, the one person she couldn't stand. She couldn't stand the idea of him getting hurt. Her chest ached as she saw the first flame nearly take out Harry Potter.

Suddenly, she found herself out of the arena. She stood next to a pillar and tried to compose herself. She knew that she couldn't possibly go back there now. She could hear the roar of the dragon as it made the most ferocious sounds. The crowd had quickly taken Harry's side, they cheered and clapped for him more than they had for any other champion.

Slowly she went back to the stands as the crowd was silent.

In the Arena, there was no Harry and no DRAGON.

When she went to stand next to Milly again, she asked, "Where is Harry?" Milly couldn't answer.

Seconds passed.

Minutes.

She was terrified, she could still hear the dragon in the distance. Then, the crowds started cheering and Harry Potter came flying from the direction of the castle. Almost the entire arena was cheering as he swept up the golden egg from where it was laying on a boulder.

Alice let out a sigh of relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening every student Alice passed in the castle was all the talk most about Harry's brave escape and other about Cedric's right to win being taken by Harry.

All the talk about the stupid challenge made her sick to the stomach and she couldn't hide her displeasure much longer. After dinner, she very quickly escaped her classmate's tiresome conversations and went to the Hufflepuff common room.

As she entered the Hufflepuff basement she found a rather unusual person sitting on a crimson couch.

Cedric Diggory was sitting with his eyes closed. When she walked towards him on her way towards the girl's dormitory he opened his eyes.

"Oh, Cedric. Are you feeling unwell? Why are you here when everybody else is celebrating your achievement today." she said as she went to sit on the couch next to him.

"No, not at all. I guess I'm just tired. And I have had enough congratulations for one day."

They sat there in comfortable silence.

What do you think about this Harry Potter business, Alice?"

"Why are you asking me that? I think he did really well, today. If I was in his shoes, then I might not have made it."

He kept quiet for a while before replying, "yes, well I suppose he is the boy-who-lived."

She giggled, "you weren't half bad yourself. Besides, I think Harry Potter probably feels more overwhelmed than you would expect."

He smiled at her, "yes, you're probably right. You know him better than I do. I've heard about your friendship with him.

Friendship! Who would ever think that she and Harry were friends? What was she doing coming up for Harry anyway?

"He helped me you know. I think he might not have placed his name in the goblet. I have just been wondering if he really did what he has been accused of." Cedric said.

For some reason she felt the need to add, "I think you might be right, he might be an arrogant prick, but he isn't skilled enough to break a spell cast by Dumbledore."

When suddenly a few fifth-year girls came giggling into the common room, they stared at Alice and Cedric as they walked in and Alice felt the need to get up and said goodnight to Cedric.

As she got into her room she found it odd that after all her crushing on Cedric she suddenly felt no regard for him. For many months she had to admit to herself that she really liked him. Suddenly, all her thoughts were on Harry which is something that bothered her even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks since the first challenge had passed rather quickly. After her talk with Cedric though rumours have been going around the school that they were dating. Cedric had even felt the need to apologise to her one afternoon. Unfortunately, since they were seen together again, things just got even worse. Luckily this kind of gossip didn't really bother her much at all. She also hadn't seen Harry Potter either in the last few weeks, he seemed rather distracted whenever she saw him. In fact, all she ever heard about nowadays were Viktor Krum this and Victor Krum that.

In fact, one such day when Milly was going on and on about the bloke during charms class. Suddenly, Milly got interrupted by one Mr Harry Potter himself.

"Hi, Alice." he gave her that smirk that only he could give, however, this time she felt a bit more emotions fill up in her chest than the usual discomfort that he caused her.

"You must be, Milly," he shook her Milly's hand and Alice saw her best friends face turn completely red.

"Harry, how can we help you?" was all that Alice could get out.

She really wanted to laugh at her friend who was now looking like an embarrassed kitten. However, she was still angry at Harry for causing her friend discomfort.

"I was hoping that you could help me out after dinner in the library. I know you are super talented when it comes to transfiguration and I really need to improve my grade."

"Why can't Hermoine help you? Isn't she like the top achiever," was all that Alice could come up with, though a part of her wanted to just say yes to him.

 _"What is wrong with you?"_ she thought. She felt really excited that he was talking to her, though she felt really embarrassed.

"Alice will help you, don't worry Harry." Milly suddenly exclaimed.

And before Alice could argue he and Milly had settled it.

After class Alice walked over to the Hufflepuff common room with Milly very much in her own thoughts. She decided she must confront Milly about this when they reached their room. She was very distraught, especially since Milly didn't even give her a chance to refuse.

Finally, on their beds, Alice asked.

"Why did you do that, Milly? Didn't you like him only a month ago, now I have to spend time with him."

"Well, isn't it obvious, Alice."

"No, it isn't. Why would I help him with Transfiguration class? I have no reason to be around him at all."

Milly got up from her bed and sat down next to Alice, "he obviously likes you, Ali, why else would he ask you specifically."

Alice frowned and stayed silent.

"Don't worry so much, okay. I like you know have moved on. Besides I have always wondered about this, though I didn't want to admit it before. He must like you, it makes so much sense. You two always fought so much. Do you like him?"

Alice sighed before speaking, "I don't know if I like him or not, though. That's not really my distress. I'm worried about myself, that's all. I'm quite selfish, you know that."

"That's quite true," Milly teased and they both burst out laughing until probably their throats hurt.

"Alice, I've always known you were like that. However, that is also why I think you should go even if nothing happens and you two only become friends. You will never really know if you like him or if you could like him unless you try."

Both girls hugged.

For the first time ever, Alice felt like she truly had a best friend. So many years she thought that she could hide her true self from her friend. And she thought she had succeeded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner that evening Alice found Harry waiting for her at the entrance of the great hall. As she approached him, she saw he looked slightly nervous.

"Are you ready then," she asked as she got closer to him.

When he saw her he smiled and took her hand, "yes, of course. Let's go."

As he was leading her down the hall to the castle doors for the first time Alice realised that Harry was considerably taller than herself. His broad shoulders were one of his finest qualities and when he was looking back at her those bright green eyes it felt like he was looking right through her entire being.

As they walked she started noticing the students they passed all looked at them with stunned expressions.

"Harry," she whispered.

He came to a halt in the middle of a courtyard near the main entrance of the castle and turned all the way to face her. This time his eyes were different like she had never seen them before. So many emotions were running through them like he couldn't make up his mind about something.

"Are you alright, Harry, you look distraught," she asked genuinely concerned.

She could see him thinking, trying to find the right words.

"I like you, Alice." this was all he said.

Alice was stunned. Standing in the courtyard she felt like everybody in the world was staring at her waiting for her reply.

Again it felt like seconds, minutes, days or years had passed. Still, she had no words. She wanted to get away from him, away from his bright eyes. She was about to run away when she felt Harry's warm lips on hers and she knew there was no running now.

 _ **Author's note: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please feel free to give me advice on my writing. English is my second language and I'm writing on this site to improve on this. This won't be an extremely long story only a few chapters. I'm a student and get very little time for writing.**_


End file.
